


Not myself

by orphan_account



Category: IT, Stranger Things - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richie and Mike wake up in each other’s bodies. That’s it
Kudos: 3





	Not myself

Richie Tozier is most definitely not a morning person. Today wasn’t any different.

Richie groaned as he rolled over and rubbed his eyes before opening them and staring at the ceiling. 

As the morning fog cleared from his head Richie felt something was off. The ceiling was smooth. Richie had that horrible popcorn ceiling in his room.

Head spinning, Richie sat up fast enough to give a man whiplash and whipped his head around the room, taking in his surroundings.

“What the actual fuck?”

Instinctively he swept his hand across the nightstand searching for his glasses before realizing he didn’t need them apparently, he could see.

Weird, he thought, looking down at his hands. 

Something felt off. I mean, obviously this wasn’t his room, but he could feel something else was off.

His freckle. The one on the back of his wrist. It was in the wrong spot. His freckle was right where the face of his watch would be, if he ever wore a watch, but seeing it now, it was further up his arm. Just far enough that Richie knew it was wrong.

He scanned the room for a mirror, and leaped off the bed towards it when he saw one.

His reflection looked back at him, looking just like him except for a few little things. His face was longer and his nose was just a little bit skinnier. His hair was longer and he didn’t have his glasses.

He touched his face feeling as if he was looking in a funhouse mirror. Who was this? Where was he? Or better yet, where was HIS body?

Before he had time to let it all sink in and panic, there was a knock at the door.

“Micheal? Are you coming down for breakfast?” Asked a woman who he assumed was his mom. Or Micheals mom apparently.

“Umm,” Richie was starving but figured he should probably figure this shit out before talking to anyone. “I’m not hungry.”

“Okay.” Footsteps retreated down the hallway, leaving Richie to his thoughts.

He looked around the room yet again, searching for answers to unasked questions. Finding next to nothing.

The room around him wasn’t decorated much at all, without a single poster on his wall. A bookshelf sat in the corner opposite the bed, and a closet across for that.

“I should get dressed” Richie thought aloud, walking over to the closet.

Inside he found a seemingly endless line of striped shirts and a few polos. Gross. He found a plain t shirt and pulled on a pair of jeans. 

Now dressed, Richie looked for something more, trying to figure out who this could possible be. Or at least some basic info on the guy, other than totally boring with no sense of style.

A picture on the bookshelf caught his eye. The photograph showed Micheal and three other boys dressed as ghostbusters. The picture was obviously from a few years ago seeing as they looked practically prepubescent.

On the left was a boy with a mess of light brown hair on his head that could only be described as a white boy afro. Richie slipped his eyes over Micheal moving to the next boy. This one was significantly shorter than the rest and had a bowl cut that physically hurt Richie to look at. He was small in every sense of the word. On the right was a skinny black boy posing the same as the rest just more dramatically.

Good to know Micheal was a total nerd and so was the rest of his friends.

A few more minutes passed as Richie searches for something to tell him who’s body he was currently possessing but didn’t find much.

Richie was about to face the people who were Micheals family when someone bust into the room.

Richie recognized him as one of the boys from the photograph. Great.


End file.
